


初发情！！！！

by KinKi_Kids_Forever



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKi_Kids_Forever/pseuds/KinKi_Kids_Forever





	初发情！！！！

什么契约、什么女朋友，堂本光一在此刻脑中消失不见，现在只有一个想法"占有他！！"，当手抚上那柔软无比的身体，比被褥更舒适的感觉让他想把自己融入下去，而第一次发情的人根本不知道自己该怎么做，只知道抚摸自己的那双手能带走自己身体里的热潮。

堂本光一用着嘴唇碰触堂本刚的颈侧，感受着他脉搏的跳动，顺着脖子轻咬着，用力的把人圈着贴近自己，堂本刚伸手牢牢地缠住他的脖子，双腿缠上了堂本光一的腰，隔着湿透的裤子磨蹭着堂本光一的胯下。

 

堂本刚的眼泪溢出眼眶，用力咬着嘴唇，小穴从摩擦中得到了弱弱的快感，可是却让心里更加的空虚，渐渐的卧室散发出淫靡的味道，堂本光一把人占有的欲望从心深处喷涌而出，将他从自己身上扯下来推倒，连着他的内裤将他的裤子扯开慢慢地往下拉。

空气接触到滚烫的皮肤，微冷的感觉让堂本刚稍微的缩了起来，浑圆的臀部好像很清楚知道，从哪里能找到快感使劲的往堂本光一蹭过去，小穴渗出的透明液体也沾湿了堂本光一的裤子，带着优势的人把堂本刚整个人对折起来。

 

「刚，手抱住。」

天生的服从让堂本刚觉得羞耻，却还是很听话的用手抱住腿张开，堂本光一看着那展现在眼前的肉穴，不停渗出透明的液体，在上面是可爱的两颗小球，而阴茎笔直挺立着，头部被自己的分泌沾得亮亮，看起来惹人可怜。

恶劣地舔弄着会阴处，堂本光一近距离的能感觉到后穴不停张合，想把自己吸进去，却又不停的排出液体把身下的床罩弄得湿溜溜，抬头把他的分身含着，堂本刚感觉到自己被温暖湿润包围着，忘情地呻吟起来。

 

舌头灵活地划过最上端的小孔，伸进去拨弄，咸咸的味道在口中蔓延，接着滑向龟头和柱身的交界处，那里敏感脆弱，每次舔弄都能听到堂本刚甜腻的呻吟声，让堂本光一忍不住反覆刺激。

堂本光一按耐着占有与侵犯带来的躁动，努力的摆动吮吸着柱身，堂本刚此刻觉得快感就像闪电一样，一道一道劈得他的身体都快要断裂，整个人失神的、忘情的尖叫呻吟，忍不住扭动腰身，希望能得到更多快感。

 

放开那意乱情迷的人，后退一步站到床边，堂本刚感觉到Alpha气息的远离，口呢喃着不要，堂本光一把人哄着，慢条斯理地开始解开自己身上的衣服，皮带扔到地上发出啪的一声，解开纽扣拉下拉链，然后露出黑色内裤。

堂本刚眼神直勾勾的看着那被包裹的巨大，忍不住的咽着口水，目光在堂本光一的身体中来回扫视，看着他的内裤慢慢落下，性器不再受到束缚而弹跳出来，紫红的头部、粗壮的柱身，都让堂本刚只想它狠狠的惩罚自己。

「给....给我....」  
「嗯，刚想要什么？」  
「要...要你...进入我....」

 

将自己嵌进那人双腿之间，用力压着他的大腿根部，被他拉成了一条直线，堂本光一将狰狞的性器抵在入口，籍著分泌的液体在那里滑动着，穴口一张一合的缠绕着吞咽着，可是堂本光一却还是不肯进入，顶弄着他的穴口跟上面的囊袋。

「告诉我，我是谁。」  
「光一....堂本光一....扣..扣酱...」

堂本刚扭着腰迎上那滚烫，他听到堂本光一的问话，在欲火的影响下他喊着平常根本不可能会喊出口的昵称，被喊的人带着侵略的气息进入，灼热的阴茎困难地探进从未开拓过的地方，Alpha过大的性器让堂本刚觉得痛苦，可是心中却想他继续。

堂本光一在进到一半时，开始轻轻的抽插着，稍稍拔出来再缓慢的挺进去，虽然身体会自然润滑，但是无法扩张到能承受Alpha那骇人的尺寸，堂本光一借着拔出挺进这样反覆的动作，一次比一次进得深，终于把自己的阴茎全埋了进去。

 

堂本刚张着嘴大口呼吸，每一口空气进到身体都是滚烫的，无意识地舔舐着嘴唇想追寻另一张嘴，两只手放开了自己的腿紧紧攥着床单，盯着堂本光一的眼睛，在他乌黑的眼中却只看到脸色潮红、嘴唇微张的自己。

他主动地张开嘴，笨拙地伸出舌头去引诱，如他所愿堂本光一闯进了他的嘴里，舌头霸道地划过他嘴里的每一处，拨弄着他小巧的舌头，就这样堂本光一抵住深处不动，只跟身下的人接吻，想把他口中的空气全部用舌头卷出来。

 

身下的堂本刚被埋在深处的欲望弄得不自主的扭着，两人的脸蛋都沾满来不及咽下去的口水，两人闭着眼，卧室内只有口水交缠的水声，堂本光一手摸着松软的腰侧，顺着上去抚上了娇嫩的胸部。

用着手指轻轻的揉捏乳首，有着酥麻的微痛感直冲下腹，生理泪水渐渐渗出眼眶，堂本光一改成用着指头拨弄那兴奋挺立的小肉粒，一边乳头被挑逗另一边却寂寞空虚，堂本刚下意识地伸手想要抚慰却在途中被堂本光一紧紧地抓着。

「谁让你自己来？」

堂本刚羞耻的耳朵脖子涨红，扭开了头不再看着他，堂本光一嘴角扯起了邪媚的笑容，低下头狠狠咬住了胸前的乳首，惹得堂本刚惊声尖叫，刚刚渗出的是生理泪水，这下却是心中有股委屈而落下眼泪，堂本光一听到了他的惊呼，转而吸吮舔舐起来，带着湿润酥麻的感觉。

「唔....光一...动一动。」  
「我不是一直在动吗？」  
「阿....你....你....」

继续埋头苦干的舔弄那白白嫩的身驱，而堂本刚的每一个细胞都在渴望着更多的快感，想被他狠狠的干着，被他钉在床上一举不动的。

「拜托....光一.....狠狠的占有我....拜托....」

堂本光一听到这一句，像只野兽一样低吼了一声，接着抽出肉棒，感觉着那柔软内壁的挽留，再狠狠的插入，肆意的不停进小穴，每一次拔出都带着淫乱的液体，而每一次进去都狠狠地撞击着深处。

 

堂本刚的小穴被撑得连褶皱都抚平，贪婪地吃着那粗大的性器，因为情事而散发着诱人的Omega信息素，对堂本光一来说这完完全全是身下的人诱惑着自己，摆动幅度越来越大，也越来越快。

抑制不住自己的声音放肆呻吟，紧紧的含住进出的肉刃，而堂本光一不时浅浅的抽插，不时缓慢的大力顶弄，性器在没有抚摸的情况下又再度渗出透明的前列腺液，而在自己的后穴里操干的阴茎又硬又粗又长又热的。

 

堂本光一的囊袋拍打在臀部上，形成一个令人羞涩的声响，可是两人都没人注意到它，只沉醉在性爱的快感中，堂本刚缩紧着身体明显是就快要高潮，堂本光一继续刺激着他的敏感点，给对方带来更多的快感，濒临高潮的堂本刚双手紧紧搂着对方的的脖子，双腿勾着腰主动迎合动作。

堂本光一掐着他的腰大力的冲刺，摆动频率更快，堂本刚只能瘫软在床上承受着快感，甬道被抽插的有些麻木，却又能唤醒更多快感，最终前端摇摇欲坠的性器在毫不安抚的情况下射了出来。

在高潮中无法控制用力收缩着后穴，身上的Alpha发出难耐的低喘，停下来抵住深处，等到堂本刚的身体再度放松后，他很快就恢复了抽插的动作，因为刚刚的高潮身体处在高度敏感中，很快再次重新沉沦到欲望中。

接近临界点的性器不停抽插了好几下，最后用力顶着堂本刚，顶得他头都磕到床头板，他能感觉到属于堂本光一的味道浓郁地爆发，身体里有一股热流拍打着内壁，令他下意识的抽搐，身上的人一下子伏在自己身上，两人大口喘息着。

稍微回来的思绪让堂本刚意识到刚刚发生了什么事，感受到还在体内的性器，扭动了一下想把他滑出来，这动作的带动下却让他敏感的呻吟了起来，堂本光一放开了人、抽离了小穴，饥渴的小穴内壁一收一缩，精液混合着体液从股间落出，让床单湿透的情况更加严重。

堂本光一侧躺到他的身边，将还没完全回神的Omega圈在一怀里，亲吻着堂本刚的脖子，在他的安抚下，高潮过后的紧绷与颤抖平复了，两人静静的躺在床上，呼吸声穿插交互，信息素在空气中交融。

「先起来洗个澡吧。」  
 

 

堂本刚点了点头，想起来却发现身体跟不上脑袋，连抬手都没有力气，看到这样的堂本光一把人抱到浴室，把人放到浴缸中，自己也跟着进去，只想摊着的堂本刚由著他的行动，有人服侍自己有何不何的。

想到堂本刚的体内充满了自己的精液会不舒服，抬起了他的腿把手指伸进去做清理，本来平静下来的气息，因为入侵自己的手指再次有热流在体内流动，而淋到自己的暖水在接触那一刻变得滚烫。

「唔....光一...不....」

感受到堂本刚再次发热，堂本光一是想控制自己，不想让他第一次发情就这么累，可是他身上映着欢爱的痕迹，而且是自己弄到这一副白嫩的身体一遍狼藉，理智跟情感出现分歧，直到堂本刚跨坐在身上，理智还是被打败了，让自己跟他继续放纵下去吧！ ！

堂本光一让他转身弯腰，手撑在磁砖墙上，那紧俏的臀部就这样展现眼前，那可爱的小穴一张一合，向着那里吹气，一只手往前套弄性器，偶尔也揉弄着两粒小球，然后再回到顶端轻轻抠着马眼，被抚着的堂本刚没多久就射在墙上。

水还在不停淋下来堂本光一向后伸手把水关掉，盯着那顺着大腿流下来的液体，扶着自己的阴茎顶住那湿暖的穴口，透过臀部嫩滑的皮肤能感觉到那阴茎上面的青筋一跳一跳，全身的肌肉紧缩夹住了那阴茎。

堂本光一知道不需要再忍耐开始缓缓挺进，到了一半就抽了出来，之后再一下子插到深处，不停轮流的一浅一深的抽插着，尝试换着不同角度的挺进，直到身下的人发出了甜腻的呻吟跟轻微的颤抖，堂本光一朝着那点狂攻猛干。

「光一......慢点……」  
「你太诱人了，慢不下来。」

两只手开始蹂躏着上身两颗已经硬挺的乳首，受着不同刺激的堂本刚想挣脱那双手的控制，却更激起身后Alpha的征服欲望，在他耳边呼着热气，告诉他这事，惹得那人转头用着充满水气浑圆的眼睛给了自己一个眼刀。

可是沉醉在情欲中的人，只会觉得这一个眼神是在引诱着自己，堂本光一抓住他的脸颊，俯身含住他的唇，然后把他的舌头勾出来交缠，不停用力的进去，不管是上面的嘴还是下面的嘴都发出情色的水声。

堂本光一再次捉住他勃起的性器，前方分身被抚弄着，后方又有前列腺的强烈刺激，沉溺在快感中的堂本刚根本没办法去思考，放开了那被亲得红肿的小嘴，再次顺着他耳朵的轮廓舔弄，轻声喊着つよ，一边替他手淫，一边加快下身的摆动，没过多久堂本刚就射在他的手上，收缩的内壁把他刺激得激动不已，再次深深的射在堂本刚的身体里。

 

堂本光一拔出性器，替他跟自己清洗擦干后，再把人抱回床上，可是湿透的床根本不能再睡，只好把人放到生田斗真的房间，还好他是个Beta差不多完全没有味道，而且他们两人现在的信息素已经掩过一切味道，他才安心让堂本刚先睡在那里。

看着那一碰到床就沉睡的堂本刚，自己好像有点过份了，可是谁叫他这样诱人，在房里找到补充剂，虽然说是水状可是那个人已经睡到口微张，堂本光一就算想喂他都不知道怎么办，当他反转包装却发现生田斗真用马克笔留了言。

" 我是怕刚太累才买水剂，如果他真的太累完全没有醒的意思，尼桑可以用口喂他，黏黏糊糊的一起补充一下。"

该说他想法周到还是想太多，不过还好他想太多，不然他真的对堂本刚现在这状态完全没有想法，手拿着东西坐到他旁边，抬头把补充剂倒到嘴里含着，像亲吻一样的吻了下去，慢慢的把补充剂口渡到他嘴里。

由于缺水一段时间，加上大量的有氧运动，堂本刚本能的吸允着那水源，甚至伸出了舌尖追逐，两人的舌头再次交缠，闷哼的声音把堂本光一的意识拉了回来，不用说都知道这是他的第一次发情，所以这一刻不能再做，他的身体会受不了。

 

利用意志强忍住欲望，把补充剂喂好后，帮他盖好被子，打电话问了在早上刚见面的好友，问了关于Omega初发情的事，在挂电话时长濑智也默默的说，让他好好的对堂本刚，两个都是他的朋友，不想有一个不开心，而且堂本刚是真的很喜欢他。

堂本光一现在没有空余时间细想这事，进到主卧亲手的换了床单，虽然收拾了一切痕迹，可是空气中弥漫着情欲的湿润感，跟他们两人混合的信息素，想到刚刚自己毫无杂念，直接把人拥入怀，他还是决定先远离去厨房看他忘记的咖喱。

冷掉的咖喱显示着已经过了很长的时间，他们下午5点多回到家，现在天已经全黑掉，堂本光一看着墙壁上的钟，看着那指针指着快要11点时还以为看错，他不禁扶额自己折腾了堂本刚这么久，难怪他会一躺在床上就昏迷了。

胡乱塞了一些咖喱进口，在有饱的感觉后把咖喱放到冷箱，不放心那个人，快步的走回他睡着的地方，堂本光一看到他平静下休息的样子，用着手背轻轻的抚着他的脸，从认识到现在，堂本刚一直都包容自己，生田斗真说的没错他是天使。

虽然主卧都收拾好，可是还是先让那意乱情迷的气味散退一点再回去，虽然很对不起这床的主人，可是当他连补充剂等等的都准备，他应该不会介意的，爬到了堂本刚的身边，Omega感受到Alpha的气息，向着他的怀内靠，堂本光一顺着把人抱着一起入睡。

 

堂本刚睁着模糊的双眼，他完全睡不够，觉得自己累得要命，却还是被堂本光一硬生生的叫醒了，说他已经很久没有吃过东西，单靠补充剂不行，他才再次想起昨天的荒唐，发情期还没过身体已经散架似的，完全无法想像过后自己需要多久才能补回来。

看一看四周发现自己睡在生田斗真的房间，睡了一整夜现在勉强可以离开床，扶着墙壁缓缓的离开了房间，当堂本光一看到他一个人艰难的步行，他把人架在身上，扶着他到餐桌，直接让人坐到自己腿上。

「下次叫我扶你，知道吗？」  
「...嗯。」  
「现在才懂害羞，迟了。」

比堂本光一的话语弄得不知所惜的堂本刚，往他的怀里缩，快要缩成一团，惹的被他坐着的人轻拍了他的头两下，让他先喝点粥，堂本刚在他的眼里看到宠溺，咬了一咬下唇，堂本光一看他只盯着自己，以为他没有力气，无奈的叹了一口气拿起了汤匙喂他。

呆萌呆萌的张嘴、喝粥、等下一匙，重复动作直到再也喝不下，堂本光一才放过他，堂本刚心里吐糟，真不知道是谁发情，别人家的Alpha应该不会如此黏人，为什么现在圈着自己的Alpha没有放开自己的想法，而且还在磨蹭自己的脖子撩拨自己。

发情期的Omega很容易就被撩的发热，而堂本光一尝过一次后就食髓知味，卧室跟浴室都做过了，不妨在餐桌跟客厅都滚一次吧，坐在他腿上的人隔着布料都能感觉到他的性器抬头，而自己的后穴被他撩得分泌着越来越多的液体。

两人现在只是穿着家居服，灰色棉裤已经被他沾得湿湿，堂本光一把手伸进堂本刚的裤子内，开始套弄着他的分身，刚刚在嫌弃别人磨蹭自己脖子的堂本刚，现在正用着臀部磨蹭身下的人胯间，两人的裤子都湿透，只是一个是后面一个是前面。

 

堂本光一把人抱到餐桌另一边，让他躺在上面就像等待有人来品尝的美食一样，Alpha的目光仿佛是巡视领地的高傲主人，堂本刚想逃避那样的眼光，自欺欺人的扭头不去看他，却能感受到他把自己的裤子脱掉。

「我不是说过现在才懂害羞迟了吗，嗯？」  
「阿！！！」

堂本刚因为语言攻击下意识的绷紧了身体，堂本光一直接用三根手指捅进他的身体，让他的甜品扎实狠狠的疼了一下，想痛呼却被他的吻堵住，Alpha是个控制狂，从他的亲吻的表现就知道，一点都不容堂本刚抗拒他。

渐渐堂本刚便开始索求着，舌尖像小猫一样轻舔着堂本光一的嘴唇，身上的人在他接触到那一刻，狠狠地吸吮住不放勾缠在一起，搅动出模糊的水声，刚才后穴的疼痛已经消退，那张贪婪的小嘴在微微收缩渴求更多的侵犯和快感。

不停勾着手指，堂本刚把两条腿张得更开，情欲朦胧了双眼，却还是直勾勾地盯着身上的人，微微张开嘴，舌尖从雪白的牙齿之间摆动的像是舔着什么东西，这诱人的风情与昨天相差甚远，受不住引诱的人开始在那个溢满了水的小穴里抽插。

 

堂本刚因为这样后穴带来的刺激快感，扬起头发出甜腻的呻吟，同时挺起胸部，想让堂本光一玩弄，因为这动作而眸色一暗的堂本光一，撩起了他的衣服低头啃咬着他的胸，舌头在乳晕上打转，有时勾着乳首吸允，惹得堂本刚只能整个颤抖尖叫。

抽出了插在小穴里的手指顺着往上一摸，抓住了那翘得高高的、滴水的性器，上下的套弄、时不时揉着肉棒的顶端、用指尖轻轻拨开那开口，堂本刚看着衣着还算整齐的人，Omega的天性让自己更加放软了身体，眼神里流露出委屈和渴望。

堂本刚因为他的动作喘息了起来，想要更多的快感摆动着腰身，后穴一收一缩就像告诉别人请来侵犯，手淫带给他很多快感，但积累下来却令他渴望更多，揉弄的动作从带来快感变成胀痛，他只能通过Alpha来获得极致的快感。

 

突然间所有的感觉抽离，茫然的望向自己快乐的泉源，发现他正在脱掉自己的衣服，看着傲人的巨物堂本刚下意识缩了缩后穴，无法想像昨天它是怎么进得来，而堂本光一在他分神想昨天时，用手分开了他的屁缝，坚硬粗大的性器在下一秒便直接闯了进去。

在撑开过程中带来疼痛，堂本刚着牙不说话、不动弹，身上的人感觉到他的紧绷，只能抚着他的身体，用亲吻来安抚他，在得到缓解之后，渴望轻而易举席侵袭他全身，内壁开始蠕动了起来，取悦着插入的性器，堂本光一感受到蠕动，便开始缓缓的抽插起来。

呻吟声从堂本刚紧咬的牙间溢出，堂本光一每一次的进入都狠狠地撞到最深处，有时候甚至故意按压过他的前列腺区域，享受穴内嫩肉的挽留，这样的抽插让他整个人都红透了，看着他那张红得能滴血的脸堂本光一更加疯狂。

堂本光一的呼吸明显变得粗重了起来，情况渐渐失控，不再像刚才一样用着技巧，反而开始狠狠地抽出插入，掐着腰的手也渐渐用力，餐桌被冲撞的发出摇摇欲坠的声音，后穴的快感令堂本刚爽得失神，只能跟随着动作前后摆动，连伸吟声都不太能发出。

 

硬挺的性器除了快速还都故意顶弄敏感点，肉体相撞发出啪啪的声，和进出时发出的淫靡声，都不停刺激着堂本刚，看着堂本光一完全沉醉在快感中的神情，伏身传来低沉的喘气声，口中呼出的热气吹到耳朵里，敏感的他忍不住绷紧全身，连带的再次夹紧了后穴里的性器。

 「你这家伙，是想让你老公早泄吗？」

突如其来的紧缩差点让堂本光一缴械，忍住了想射的念头，停了会才继续进入，可是堂本刚却为这一声老公感到伤心，就算被情欲下他还是想起了他们之间的关系，不正常的婚姻关系可是他们现在却在做这回事，眼角忍不住有泪水滑出。

堂本光一当然看到，但他只以为是疼痛带来的生理反应，温柔地吻去他脸上的泪水，身下的交欢仍然继续进行，一手抬高了堂本刚的左脚，两人交合的部位一清二楚的落入眼中，粉红色的小穴一张一缩，吞吐着自己的阴茎，不停往里刺入小穴也毫无怨言的接纳。

将性器退出到几乎穴口的地方，再用力的顶进最深处，这样的视觉冲击，让堂本光一只想更狠狠的欺负他，另一只手不停套弄堂本刚勃起的分身，前端不停吐出的液体把他的手指弄得湿答答的，他们两人这刻形成一幅情色的画。

放开了他的腿，更用力摆着腰抽插，张合的频率变高，每一次的进出都能感觉到内壁一直吸附着他，看着眼前男子惹人怜爱的模样，谁人会想到他平常纯真可爱的外表之下，藏着如此诱人的性感。

在射精前加快速度的抽插，堂本光一加速套弄着分身先让他解放了，听着那诱人的喘气声，再加上后穴不停痉挛收缩，紧咬着他的阴茎不放，用力的顶到最深处之后，终于跟着释放了，伏在堂本刚身上，两个人都不住喘着气。

 

在渐渐平息混乱的呼吸后，堂本光一牵起了堂本刚带着介指的手，不明所意的十指紧扣两只介指相撞，发出了金属的声响，不知道是因为情感上的影响，还是其他原因，反正堂本刚都不觉得是因为他喜欢自己才会这样，可是他感觉到体内的属于身上Alpha的性器并没有软化，还是硬硬的抵住自己。

「つよ，好像到我发情了。」  
「欸！！Alpha不是......阿！！」

还没把话说完，堂本刚就觉得自己被抱离桌面，双腿夹紧堂本光一的腰，后穴里的性器因为步行而轻轻的戳弄着深处，酥麻的感觉让堂本刚感到羞涩，把脸埋在那人的肩膀，透过动作混合着精液的液体从后穴流出，顺着堂本光一的性器流到他的囊袋、膝盖、甚至地下。

抱着人坐在沙发上，堂本光一抬起他的臀部，松手让他狠狠的坐下来，突然的进出让堂本刚感觉到又快乐又痛苦，皱着眉发出含糊的呻吟，磨蹭着不肯再动，堂本光一看他怎么都不肯动于是扣着他的腰，狠狠的挺身，身上的人被这动作刺激得发出短促的呻吟声。

搂着堂本光一的脖子，下半身则承受着侵犯，在这样抽插了一会后，身后的抽插停了下来，迷茫地看向身前的人，浑圆的大眼因水色而显得很无辜，堂本光一心中涌上欺负他的冲动，在叫他自己动后便靠在沙发背不再动弹。

 

在性事上Omega无法拒绝Alpha的命令，于是反手撑着他的膝盖，开始上下摆动，这肯定是比不上他的挺动，虽然有快感但完全不能解决后穴传来的空虚，夹杂着几声不耐的喘息，看他又再次从渗出泪水，堂本光一起身抱着怀里的人翻了个身。

将堂本刚的臀部拖在沙发边缘，咬了咬他的耳朵叫他抓稳，伸手托住那娇嫩的屁股开始大力的抽插，巨大的肉刃极速的进出着，堂本刚在他开始动后，只能抓着他的脖子放肆的呻吟。

「阿……慢一点……」  
「慢一点？」

说完便放慢速度在穴口进出，从快感的中被拉出来，挺动腰身企图寻求更多，但是被身上的人固定住不能动弹，堂本光一俯身去亲吻他，手安抚着堂本刚的性器，被他挑起的情欲无法排遣，就算他用手撸动自己的阴茎，却不足以填补他后穴的空虚。

「你动一动嘛……」

堂本光一勾起唇角双手按住他的腿，任人侵犯的摸样惹的堂本光一狠狠的一顶到底，将堂本刚撞得陷入沙发狂风暴雨进出，小穴中泛滥的水让他们身下的沙发、地板沾染上一片水色，室内除了两人的喘息声，就只剩下肉体碰撞和滋咕的水声在响。

「真湿。」  
「阿……阿……」

堂本刚只能眼神朦胧泛红说不出话的看着进入自己的人，看到他真的需要好好疼爱的样子，堂本光一马上马力全开，而堂本刚只觉得整个身体里只剩下情欲，身上的人专盯着敏感点猛攻，却又不忘抚弄他的性器，快感如潮下爽快的射了出来。

感受着高潮的快感勾住堂本光一的脖子亲吻，他十分享受埋在堂本光一怀里，每一口呼吸都有他的味道，堂本光一安抚着他因为高潮而带来的悸动，却还是不停的挺动，在湿热柔软的小穴中进出，感受着那处因为高潮而短暂抽搐，很快的再次射在了他的身体里。

 

堂本光一看着那个又被自己弄的摊成一团一动不动，昨天的痕迹淡了一点，可是今天却又增加了不少，有吻痕、抓痕、让有水迹跟他自己精液，一帧情色的风景，明明Alpha没有发情期，碰上堂本刚却好像随时都会发情似的。

把人冲洗干净抱回属于他们的床上，重复着跟昨天一样，收拾好再爬到他身边拥着他，今天早上让人打去堂本刚的学校请假，还跟自己父母报告了一下，听到他们高兴的声音，肯定是在期待他们的后代。

在刚刚一瞬间堂本光一其实有想过进到他的内腔，发情期的Omega只要在内腔留下一滴精液都足以令他怀孕，可是看到他的眼泪他退却了，要知道控制自己不标记和成结是很难，真不知道下一次他能不能忍住自己。

感受到怀内的人扭动，再抱紧了一下让他不能动弹，呼吸着他们的味道，不知道有没有这种味道的香水，想被这味道包围，一闻到这味道他就觉得自己跟着他一起发情了，只要一碰到他就想要他，唉的一声抱着人闭上眼，选择睡觉不再去想。

 

再次醒来的堂本刚看着抱着自己睡觉的人，他觉得自己一定疯了，没有想过Omega的发情期是如此，当分裂成Omega时他埋怨过，为什么自己会是个只能依附Alpha，后来想开就觉得没有关系了，第一次感受到当Omega的好处，他承认堂本光一的确器大活好。

但是他并没有标记自己，一个Alpha跟Omega在发情期做着情事，却很普通的没有进内腔，没有成结、没有咬后颈标记，也对，他有一个爱人，只是不知道为什么她走了，因为家里的关系跟自己结婚，没有爱情当然能忍住。

"不准哭！！" 堂本刚在心里大喊，就算鼻子发酸也好不能再软弱了，既然他能轻易的进入自己，就代表他不介意当一个活生生的按摩棒，这样很好，既能解决自己发情期的问题，也能提供个临时标记让自己没有那么麻烦。

作为正常的生理反应，男人在醒来时都会勃起，堂本刚感觉到旁人的勃起的巨大，在心骂了一声自己，只是因为这样就发热，抬眼看到堂本光一的眼神，眼中是闪着危险的光茫，正准备逃离却又被紧紧的圈住。

「想跑？」  
「不....不是....」  
「不准推开我。」

说完反身把人压在身下，拿过了枕头让他趴好，脱着他的衣服，并且在他耳边细语说着话。

「你知道吗？反抗的Omega都会让Alpha激起征服欲，尽管我已经进入过你。」  
「我.....」  
「而且你美味的程度让我疯狂。」

堂本刚现在只剩下羞涩的感觉，将自己的脸埋进了枕头，不想看只能用身体的感觉，他的胸口离开了自己的背、手不停的抚摸着自己的腰侧跟大眼侧、脱了自己的衣服，直到湿软的触感碰上他的臀部，才让他惊讶的转头，扭着下半身想要躲开他。

又再次却被人固定着不准摆动，舌尖正在拨弄穴口，他能感受自己的后穴不停的流着水，用着舌头戳了进穴口除了模拟着性交的动作，还不停吸允着臀肉，发出模糊的水声，接着把手指放进小穴。

 

放开了一切毫无防备的入侵那个微微收缩的小穴，那个小穴位好像在渴求自己的侵犯，但他却不管只是慢慢的摆动腰肢，把堂本刚压成了沉腰的姿势，圆润的臀部便显得更加突出，被遮挡不住的阳照在上面，满满的诱人的风情。

两人的呼吸加重了起来，再次狠狠的进入动作快而重，后穴炙热的快感令堂本刚失神，张开口完全不能呼吸。

带点粗鲁的抽插令两个人十分沉迷，但在他性器头部感觉到那一处细微的裂口正在微微张开，似乎在等待着入侵他便停下来，堂本刚之前还说把这人当成按摩棒，可是现在却紧张的一动不动，只剩下一种要被人侵犯的恐惧。

「我要进去。」  
「不……不要……」

堂本刚马上拒绝他，他在害怕堂本光一进入他的生殖道、害怕被彻底占有、害怕他真的会标记自己。

「别……别进去……」  
「我要进去。」  
「不.....不要标记我.....」

他苦苦的哀求着想令他不要再纠缠那个入口，但堂本光一却不放过他，轻轻的戳起那片柔软，而且在他后方宣布他要进去就不再答话，掐住他的腰开始将性器的头部挤进去，堂本刚企图挣扎躲开，却被人扣着腰拉了回来，冲开了那细缝挤了进去。

「阿……不要……难受……」  
「放心，我不会让你怀孕，更不会标记你。」

堂本光一轻轻按压着他的小腹，下身的动作却不停又挺进去了一些，堂于刚整个人都颤抖了起来，那种身体被彻底进入的恐惧，与后穴被进入完全不同，直到将一整根都插了进去，堂本光一才停止了动作让身下的人适应。

 

过了一阵开始浅浅的律动，已经适应的堂本刚沉醉在喘息和呻吟中，不停的抽出一点再狠狠捅进去，他都觉得自己灵魂要被堂本光一撞得出窍，身前的性器又再挺立，而那细嫩柔软的内壁觉得又酸又胀，可是却紧紧包裹着Alpha的性器，连一点空隙都没有。

堂本刚现在只能张着嘴发不出一点声音，随着动作慢慢变大，想顾及那个部位非常，但却被引诱得更加猛烈，主动迎合着进攻，恶劣的收缩着后穴，这种刺激让堂本光一动作更加厉害，反正到了这地步，他真的只好学着让自己快乐。

自暴自弃的心态促使他配合起，开始随着堂本光一的抽插摆动自己的身体，学会在抽出的时候收缩内壁，堂本光一被他弄得失控，恶狠狠地横冲直撞，而且一下一下顶过他的敏前列腺，被入侵内腔的快感堆积了起来。

不能承受更多的堂本刚，很快就开始失神，想要抚慰自己的性器却被扣住了手，那人还说自己能从后面高潮，除了害羞还升起了一种隐秘的快感，软软地呻吟了一声，感到他在配合自己的堂本光一更加用力地顶进去，让他感受到内腔被入侵的快乐。

被顶的只能嗯嗯阿阿的呻吟，性器涨得通红一颤一颤，塌下腰让屁股更翘，寻求那粗长贯穿自己，身后的小穴越缩越紧，内腔的温度愈发提高，堂本光一感觉到堂本刚即将的高潮，狠狠的戳了两下他的敏感点，立马尖叫喷射出了白浊液体，连身后的小穴也分泌出大量的液体，前后一同高潮。

强烈的快感令堂本刚整个人都失神，支撑不住自己的身体摔在床铺上，下身却还是被堂本光一扣着，高高撅起，高潮时分泌的液体让堂本光一进出得更顺畅，完全不顾忌身下人的感受，大力抽出进入，没有技巧只追逐着自己的快感。

高潮后的身体更加敏感，他完全能感受到身上人的动态，堂本光一的肉棒越来越粗硬，他的脑袋中燃起了一点点危机感，他还是害怕堂本光一真的会忍不住射在里面，在抽插了好一会后，在即将射精之前他从堂本刚的身体抽了出来，狠狠的咬上了他的左肩黑痣附近，并射在了他的背上。

 

堂本光一放松了身体压在他身上，两个人一起陷进了床铺，空气中充满他们的气味，中间还有淡淡的血腥味，被压得喘不气来，那人却伸手抱住他不让动，挣扎无果后放由得他，过了一阵才感觉到手臂慢慢松开。

「你能不能下去？我呼吸不了。」

堂本光一轻笑了一声俐落的起身，身上一轻后长长舒了一口气，软软的趴在床上，一根手指头都不想动了，他能感到身边的床陷了进去，被那人翻了过来抱着。

「再睡一下吧，还是你想洗澡？」  
「洗澡！！」

受不了身上黏黏，而且床罩又再次被他们弄得湿溜溜，根本不好睡，那人放开了环抱自己的手，听到浴室的水声，有点迷迷糊糊，突然间被人抱起，吓得堂本刚伸手去抓，可是在两人衣服也没穿的情况下，只好搂住了堂本光一的脖子。

被人放进了浴缸，堂本刚盯着水面发呆，只好乖乖地任由堂本光一帮他洗澡，热水把身上各种液体冲洗掉，乖乖的让人擦干了被抱出了客厅放在沙发上，那人让他等一下，他去收拾一下和热一下咖喱，一会一起吃，就这样一起渡过了发情期。

 

两人有默契的都不再提起标记的事，就这么默默的让这事过去，继续同床共枕，在发情期过去后，堂本刚除了身体散架外并没有任何不适，双方父母来探望他们，一进屋就被浓烈交融的信息素吓了一跳。

完全能想像到他们两人之前有多激烈，再看到他们手中的介指，四人交待了一下注意事项就离开，两人默默的对视了一下。

「今天就让我来做饭吧。」  
「可是....」  
「吃了这么多天咖喱我想吃吃其他的，而且身体好多了。」  
「.....那.....拜托你了。」

那个柔软的身子进到厨房后，堂本光一偷偷的跟在身后，那人有着女性般的温柔体贴细心，却还是像男性一样的那么倔强刚毅，看着他的身影心中有了如果能一直这样下去就好了的想法。

 

－つづく－


End file.
